


Learning Differences

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hyrule University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), modern hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Link and Revali hate each other, but they can bond over protecting the younger students of Hyrule University from that creep Ganondorf.
Relationships: Daruk/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Yunobo
Kudos: 94





	Learning Differences

Link redjusted himself, groaning. His bed felt softer than usual, and rather fluffy. Opening his eyes hesitantly, he realized he was on top of his roommate Revali. Squeaking in panic, he tried to roll off of him, and proceeded to land on his back on the floor in the living room. Revali sat up quickly, looking around.

“What the fuck, Link!” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. “Were you sleeping with me?”

‘I don’t remember, maybe? Why were you sleeping on the couch?’ Link countered in sign language.

“Why were you sleeping with me? Ugh, I must have drank too much last night.” Standing, but getting caught on the legs of the hylian still lying on the ground, the rito fell squarely on top of Link, who groaned and pushed him off.

‘I hate you, go away!’

“I would go away if you weren’t constantly all over me!”

Sitting in the kitchen, Daruk was sipping tea and reading a textbook, listening to the commotion. He glanced up when Revali huffed in, but said nothing. The rito fluffed up in embarrassment, turned, and walked back out of the kitchen. A moment later, Link strolled in, rubbing his neck.

“Well little guy, what were you two up to last night?” the goron asked, keeping his face neutral.

‘I don’t really remember. I remember drinking with you, and then I remember waking up with Revali. Hylia, he is hot.’ Link threw himself into a chair next to his other roommate.

“Yeah, well, you both need to work on that whole mutual pining thing.”

Link stuck his tongue out at him.

“The girls will be coming over around noon, we have to work on that group project for Zel’s father.”

‘As long as you and Urbosa focus, I don’t care. Just keep me as far away from bird brain as possible.’

Daruk chuckled. “At least Urbosa and I know where we stand. Even Zelda and Mipha are pretty solid with each other. It’s just you and good ol’ Revali.”

‘You can say there’s mutual pining all you want, but I really doubt bird brain is into me. He probably likes that Teba kid.’

“Isn’t Teba a freshman? I don’t know about you, but I doubt Revali is interested in some kid four years younger than him. And Teba is straight.”

Staying silent, Link fiddled with a pencil he had nicked from Daruk. He knew his roommate was watching him, even if he appeared to be reading his textbook. Eventually he asked, ‘Should I make breakfast? I don’t think Revali wants any, at least any from me, but are you hungry?’

“Go for it, little guy. Maybe you can make some of that delicious meat skewer?”

Link stood, sighing. As he prepared the various ingredients, he felt his sheikah slate buzz. Glancing at it, he saw a message from Mipha, asking about bringing snacks for their project session. He responded quickly, and returned to cooking.

“Hey, Link?” Daruk asked, not turning. “Do you think that Urbosa would like a pair of earrings? I could totally make some.”

Smiling to himself as his roommate began to ramble, Link finished up their brunch. He set the plates on the table, and tapped Daruk’s shoulder.

‘Can you give one of these to Revali?’ he asked.

“Of course! Give me a moment.”

Link listened for the conversation between his roommates, hoping that Revali accepted the food without complaining. When Daruk returned, he asked, ‘Well?’

“He hates you. The usual.” The goron shrugged, grabbing his tea.

‘I hate him too,’ Link said, frowning. ‘Why can’t he just stop being an asshole?’

“We have had that conversation many, many times, little guy. Why don’t you just keep doing what you’re doing?” Daruk suggested.

‘Alright alright. When are the girls coming over?’

“Any minute now. You gonna put on real clothes, or are your pajamas good enough for two princesses to see you in?”

Rolling his eyes, Link stood to head to his room. By the time he got back, Urbosa, Zelda, and Mipha had arrived, and Daruk was trying to convince Revali to leave his room.

“Good morning Link!” Zelda said excitedly. “I hope you’re ready for the big party tonight!”

‘Is that really today?’ he asked, smiling at the annoyed look she gave him.

“It will be lovely to see everyone,” Mipha chimed in. “I hope we can meet some people from other kingdoms too.”

“Revali! Come on, we have shit to do!” Urbosa called out from the hallway, having joined Daruk.

“I was embarrassed beyond belief this morning! How dare you even try to get me out there!”

Daruk sighed. “It’s no use, he’s been like this all day. Come on-”

“No, his presence is needed. Revali, if you don’t get your tail out here I’m going in there!”

Finally opening the door, the rito huffed at her. “You don’t need to threaten me, Urbosa.”

“Hylia, you’re annoying. Get moving.” She grabbed him by the wing and dragged him into the living room, shoving him down next to Link.

“I still hate you,” Revali muttered at his roommate, fluffing up slightly.

‘Good, ‘cause I hate you too,’ Link retorted.

“What was so embarrassing?” Mipha asked curiously.

“Absolutely nothing,” Revali said, while Link blushed furiously.

“Can we all focus?” Zelda asked. “My father needs us to take up a very serious project.”

“You have the floor, princess,” Revali said scornfully.

“Thank you. Now, it’s our duty to ensure that the younger class feels welcomed at the event tonight. There will be students and royalty from another kingdom, and we have to make sure everyone from Hyrule University is alright.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult. I think there’s only four people in the only other class,” Mipha commented.

“Why do they even need our help, they’re not kids anymore!” Revali exclaimed. “They’re nearly nineteen!”

“Were you not the one calling Teba a kid, just the other day?” Urbosa asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“That’s different, he’s from my village…”

After he was glared into silence, Urbosa turned to Zelda. “Will there be dancing?”

“Of course! And lots of food. We ought to encourage the younger ones to dance tonight, maybe we can pair them up?” The princess frowned. “Mipha, out of the remaining three, who does your brother like best?”

“I think Sidon said something about really liking Yunobo,” Mipha said.

“My cousin is really shy,” Daruk added, “But he’s told me so much about Prince Sidon over the last few weeks.”

“That leaves Riju with Teba,” Zelda confirmed. “Urbosa, how does your cousin feel about him?”

“She doesn’t hate him. I think she’s mostly focused on her studies right now.”

“I think Teba has a girlfriend back in Rito Village,” Revali cut in.

“It’s one dance! Hylia,” Zelda said. “Well, that should be good enough. I’ll talk to the event coordinator to make sure our tables are close together.”

‘Are you expecting us to dance too?’ Link asked.

The princess nodded. “I don’t care if you have to dance with Revali, you are expected to act as proper students of Hyrule University.”

Both Link and Revali groaned.

“Cut it out, boys!” Urbosa chastised. “If I hear one more complaint from either of you, you’ll get very intimate with the desert the next time you come to Gerudo Town.”

‘Gerudo Town has the best food,’ Link complained, while Revali fluffed up indignantly.

“I don’t see why I have to be on my best behavior when it’s Mr. Idiotic here causing all the commotion!”

“Revali, give it a rest. You were both drunk.” Daruk sighed.

“Wait, I want to hear this story,” Urbosa said, leaning in. “So you were drunk? What happened?”

“Like I’d ever tell you! You’d never let me live it down!” The rito crossed his wings with a huff.

‘It’s nothing, really. Just something stupid,’ Link tried to clarify, blushing.

“Both of you be on your best behavior,” Zelda finally said.

* * *

Link had put on his best clothes, and was trying to comb out his ponytail, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it, saw Revali, groaned, and went to close the door, only for the rito to push his way in.

“Listen, Link,” he started, “I know normally this would be too forward, but if I am required to be seen in public with you, could you at least make your hair look somewhat decent?”

Link waved the comb in his hand, sighing.

“Okay I get it, but seriously. How can you expect someone as distinguished as myself to dance with you, when you have a rat’s nest on your head?”

Rolling his eyes, Link sat on the edge of his bed and yanked the comb through his hair, grimacing slightly at the pain. If there was one thing he hated more than Revali, it was combing his hair to look nice while Revali was standing in his room.

The rito glared at him, finally asking, “Do you… uh, do you need help?”

Shaking his head, Link attempted to wave him away, but the comb had gotten stuck. Giving up, Link signed, ‘Now look what’s happened. You distracted me!’

“Oh Valoo…” Revali sighed dramatically, then sat next to him and began untangling his hair. “Why do you have to go and make absolutely everything more difficult than it needs to be?”

Link grumbled, attempting to show his displeasure.

“I swear, you need a caretaker. How have you managed to be in Hyrule University this long without being able to properly groom yourself!”

Twisting around slightly, Link signed, ‘Zel usually does my hair, and if she can’t, then Mipha does. But they’re both already in the ballroom.’

“I see. Don’t wiggle about. I’m going to braid your hair, that ought to keep it tidy for the evening.”

As Revali set about combing out his hair, Link decided this wasn’t so bad. He leaned back slightly, expecting to be reprimanded, but was pleasantly surprised to find Revali had started humming. The song was slow, and Link was certain he had heard the bard apprentice Kass singing it at one point or another. If he recalled correctly, it was a song about the glory days of Hyrule, ten thousand years ago.

Several minutes went by, and at long last Revali muttered, “There. Now you look worthy of dancing with me.”

Link reached up to feel the braids, and found feathers woven into them. Turning, he signed, ‘Thank you.’

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Revali stood, handed him the comb, and added, “Shall we go now? I’m sure the others are waiting.”

‘Right. Give me a minute.’

They walked together down to the ballroom, and Link had to stop himself from checking out Revali. Instead of his usual off the shoulder look, he was wearing a sleek black tunic, and his braids had black beads woven in. The hylian felt almost improperly dressed in his light blue button down and black slacks. At least his hair was decent.

In the ballroom, Zelda ran over to greet them.

“Looks like you two are ready for the evening,” she said, winking. Before either could argue, she led them to a round table, at which Mipha, Urbosa, and Daruk were already sitting. “Be nice!”

“Good evening,” Mipha said, giggling.

‘What’s so funny?’ Link asked, but she hid her face.

“It’s nice to see you getting along,” Urbosa commented, nudging Daruk, who was looking intently at Link.

“Well, don’t just stare at us. How are the kids coming along?” Revali asked, huffing.

“Teba and Riju are excited to dance, but my brother and Yunobo are pretty anxious,” Mipha said. “Normally, Sidon loves balls.”

“I expect you two will be on your best behavior, right?” Urbosa fixed them with a glare.

They both nodded, blushing. Link glanced around, noting the nearby table with the freshman class sitting around it. Riju was talking animatedly to her classmates. Then he spotted the students from the other kingdom, sitting across the ballroom. There was a tall man with red hair, and two slightly shorter men sitting beside him, and they all looked miserable.

Shortly after Zelda returned, dinner was served. Lon Lon Milk, while meant for the adults, did find its way to their table, but even Link and Revali were forbidden from getting drunk. While they complained, Zelda began telling them about the various people in attendance.

After dinner, the dancing began. Zelda and Mipha hurried to the younger class’ table to get them up and on the floor, while Revali and Link decided to stay seated for as long as possible. Urbosa managed to convince Daruk into at least the first dance, so the two were left alone.

“Well this sucks,” Revali said, smirking. “I guess they’re gonna make us dance at some point.”

‘I don’t know…’ Link figured that dancing likely wouldn’t be too bad, but was hesitant to say it.

“I’m not drunk enough for this shit.”

Turning to him, Link signed, ‘Hey, if I’m not allowed to be drunk, neither are you.’

“Shut up, idiot.”

‘Bird brain.’

“Ugh. Whatever.”

Link sighed. ‘Get up, we’re going to do the next dance.’

“Valoo, no.” Revali was glaring at him, but was slightly puffing up his feathers.

‘What are you afraid of?’

“Not like you care.”

Grabbing his wing, Link pulled him up and out onto the dance floor. A waltz was playing, and he placed a hand on Revali’s shoulder, smiling. Rolling his eyes, the rito pulled him in, and they began to dance. The blond tried to be decent at waltzing, and thus far had yet to trip on his feet.

“You’re not too bad at this,” the rito commented, finally looking down at him.

He shrugged.

“I hope none of them snap a picture of us. They’ll never let us live that shit down. Are you enjoying this nonsense?”

Link nodded, smiling up at him, unintentionally bringing their faces closer together. Revali turned away slightly, fluffing up. The next song was a faster polka, and Link took a step back to readjust for their faster moving feet. Zelda and Mipha flew by, followed by Sidon and Yunobo; the goron was tripping over his feet.

“I wonder if I can get some blackmail on Teba. Wait until his girlfriend finds out about- hey!”

Link had reached up to tug at one of his braids.

“Hey, it’s only fair!”

Shaking his head, the blond focused on keeping his feet in time. All too soon, the song ended.

Zelda grabbed Link’s shoulders, saying, “Come on, you two! We’re going to go meet the other students!”

“Whatever,” Revali said, letting go of Link to follow her.

They joined Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, and the younger class by the edge of the ballroom. A moment later, the three men who looked miserable earlier appeared.

“Hi, welcome to Hyrule! I’m Princess Zelda, you must be Prince Ganondorf?” Zelda curtsied, and the tall redhead bowed.

“Enchanted, I’m sure,” he said, smirking.

Revali leaned closer to Link, whispering, “This guy is an asshole. If he says anything to the kids I’m going to hurt him.”

“This is quite the kingdom,” Ganondorf said.

“Yes. We have worked very hard to make it as wonderful as it is,” Zelda responded.

One of Ganondorf’s lackeys approached Urbosa, who glared at him from her place beside Daruk. Link nudged Revali, gesturing in their direction. The gerudo answered him politely, frowned, then dismissed him.

“Daruk and I are going back to dancing,” she announced.

‘I wonder what happened,’ Link asked Revali.

“I told you, they’re assholes. Possibly creeps as well. Let’s stick around the kids.”

Riju had already run up behind them, tapping Link on the shoulder. “Hey, Link, I gotta talk to you.”

‘Sure, what’s up?’

“That Ganondorf, he gives me the creeps. Can you just… stand nearby while Teba and I get some cake?” The tiny gerudo looked lost.

Nodding, Link grabbed Revali and followed after her. Revali made polite conversation with Teba, while Riju silently glared across the dance floor. A loud crash came from the general direction of where Yunobo and Sidon were.

‘Stay with them,’ Link instructed Revali as he hurried across the room. Huffing, and telling Teba to protect Riju, the rito followed him.

Yunobo was hiding behind Sidon, and had knocked into one of the tables. One of the visiting students was leering over them.

“What’s your plan?” Revali asked.

‘Follow my lead.’

“What? What does that mean?”

“Si!” Link squeaked out cheerfully, walking up beside the zora prince.

“Link! My friend!” Sidon gestured in his direction. “Have you met Link? He’s amazing!”

“Who cares, your buddies ain’t gonna save you, fishy boy.” The student smirked, looking Link over.

‘Translate for me,’ Link signed, nudging Revali. ‘Listen, I hate to interrupt, but I need to speak to my friends real quick!’

“Who fucking cares, you can’t even talk!”

Placing a hand on Revali’s shoulder to calm him as he fluffed up, Link sighed. With a creaky voice that was clearly never used, he said, “Listen. I’m gonna take my friends. You go back to whatever underworld you came from.”

With that, he grabbed Yunobo and Sidon and hurried away.

“You can talk?” Revali asked when they got back to Teba and Riju.

‘Not important now.’

“What do you mean, this is-”

Shoving a hand over his beak, Link leaned in and whispered hoarsely, “Shut up, or I swear to Hylia I’ll tell everyone what happened this morning.”

Revali immediately stopped arguing.

‘Okay. You lot are going back to our apartment.’ Link handed Teba the key. ‘I’ll talk to Zelda, we’ll meet you there in a few minutes.’

Teba nodded, and led them out of the ballroom.

Link turned to Revali, who was still fluffy. ‘Come on, we need to get to Zel.’

They made their way through the ballroom, searching for the princess.

Daruk approached them, asking, “What happened? Is my cousin okay?”

‘He went back to our apartment. You and Urbosa should go, we’ll talk to Zelda.’ Link had a fierce expression, and the goron frowned, but went to find the gerudo. Revali had anxiously taken the blond’s hand, appearing to not notice this fact.

“There she is,” the rito said, gesturing to a corner of the ballroom. “She’s with that Ganondorf.”

Link tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention, but only received a, “Not now Link.”

‘Okay. Where is Mipha?’ he asked, turning back to Revali.

They were able to find her back at the table they ate dinner at. Sitting next to her, Link signed, ‘Your brother needs you. I need you to go back to my apartment. I’ll take care of it with Zelda.’

“Good luck with that. I saw them go after Si, and Zelda chose to take that Ganon character further away.”

“Then fuck her, let’s go. We need to talk to the kids,” Revali cut in, taking Mipha by the hand and pulling her up.

Smiling gratefully, she followed after them as they headed out and to the stairs.

“Is my brother okay?” Mipha asked as they walked.

“He should be, just a little shaken up,” Revali responded, keeping his hold on Link’s hand.

“How’s Yunobo? Poor guy looked scared senseless.”

“We’ll see in a minute.”

Link knocked on the door to their apartment, and heard all the noise behind the door cease. Daruk opened the door slowly, then, recognizing them, breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Darunia you are here. Come on, hurry.”

Everyone was piled in the living room. Riju was clutching a pillow in her arms, while Sidon was clinging to Yunobo’s arm as if for dear life. Teba, while looking shaken, was holding a quiet conversation with Urbosa, who was fuming. Mipha hurried to her brother’s side. Revali, finally realizing he was holding Link’s hand, released him.

‘Is everyone okay?’ Link asked Daruk.

“As okay as we’ll get. What does Zel have to say about this?” the goron responded.

‘Well. Talk to Mipha about that. If you could excuse us for a moment, I need to speak to Revali, privately.’

Daruk nodded. Link took Revali’s wing and led him to his room, pushing him to sit on the bed before sitting himself.

‘You have questions about my voice,’ he signed simply.

“Yes, I do,” Revali said slowly. “Well, first, why don’t you use it?”

‘It hurts.’

After waiting a moment for more of an explanation, the rito asked, “Why?”

‘Trauma.’

“Gotcha.”

They sat in silence for a moment, glaring at each other.

Revali broke first, saying, “I’m sorry.”

‘Don’t be. It… It happens.’

The rito frowned, fluffing up a little bit. Link took the tip of his wing, trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong. When he fluffed up even further, Link laughed.

“It’s not funny!” Revali protested, attempting to smooth his feathers down.

Link reached out and tried to help, gently smoothing down the back of his head, and the rito froze.

‘What’s wrong?’ the blond asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s get back out there.”

* * *

A knock came on the door of the apartment. Link stood, glancing at Revali and Daruk. The knocking became more insistent. Then, Zelda’s muffled voice said, “I swear to Hylia Link, open the door right this instant!”

Hurrying to the door, Link let the princess in. She made sure the door was locked once she was inside.

“That creep is following me. Is everyone okay?”

‘They’re pretty mad at you,’ Link told her.

As Zelda explained what happened, Link took Revali’s hand as casually as possible. The rito said nothing, but fluffed slightly. Mipha had gone to the princess, gently taking her hands.

“I propose we hold a sleepover tonight,” Zelda finished. “Tomorrow, I’ll take Link and Revali to my father and explain why you all disappeared.”

“Where are we going to put everyone?” Revali asked.

“We’ll figure something out. But that Ganondorf was following me, I wouldn’t put it past him to find where we all live.”

“Are you sure we’re safe?” Riju asked softly.

“Yes. We have two rito warriors and a knight of Hyrule among us, and the rest of us can wield weapons pretty decently.” Zelda tried to keep her voice cheerful, but the worry showed in her eyes.

“Link, why don’t you make us a late night snack,” Mipha suggested.

“Do you know how to make creamy heart soup?” Riju asked. “Something warm will probably help us feel better.”

Nodding, Link got up, dragging Revali after him. In the kitchen, the rito grabbed a chair while Link began preparing the soup. From the living room they could hear Mipha telling a story of the Golden Age of Hyrule.

“Do you think they’re going to be alright?” Revali asked.

‘Should be. I’m more worried about Zel getting in trouble with her father.’

“You have a point. I suppose you’re smarter than you seem.”

Rolling his eyes, Link signed, ‘Look, bird brain, just because you know my secret doesn’t mean you need to flatter me.’

“Hey, I wasn’t… actually, nevermind.”

Zelda looked into the kitchen, saying, “We figured out the sleeping arrangement!”

“Whoop-dee-doo,” Revali deadpanned.

“Thanks. Riju, Mipha, and I will take Link’s room, and Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo will be in the living room. Obviously Urbosa will sleep with Daruk.”

‘That leaves me and-’

“Fuck no!” Revali exclaimed. “How dare you even suggest-”

“Shut up, for once in your life! I don’t care how you work it out, but unless you want to sleep in the living room with the kids, stop complaining!” She huffed, leaving the kitchen.

They glared at each other for a few minutes, until Link remembered he was making soup.

“I still hate you,” Revali muttered.

“I hate you too,” Link whispered back. “Soup’s done. Help me?”

“You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to, you know.”

They brought the soup out to the living room with bowels for everyone. Teba was telling Riju about Rito Village, while Daruk attempted to reassure Yunobo and Sidon that everything was safe. Urbosa, Mipha, and Zelda were complaining about the failed party.

* * *

Revali and Link had finally decided to share the rito’s bed, and were chatting quietly so as not to wake anyone.

“Why are you bothering to use your voice now?” Revali asked.

“I feel comfortable enough around you to be able to.” Link shrugged, readjusting the blankets he had stolen from the laundry room.

The rito fluffed up slightly, getting a laugh in response.

“Why do you puff up like that?”

“It happens when I get embarrassed or upset.”

“The great Revali actually has emotions?” Link teased.

“Hmm… you’d be surprised.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to avoid looking at each other.

“We should probably sleep,” Link suggested. “If we have to have an audience with the king tomorrow…”

“Yeah, yeah. Night.” Revali turned away, leaving Link to sigh and roll over as well.

Just after two, Revali woke to his roommate thrashing about and muttering. He gently tried to wake him, and Link sat bolt upright.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he asked.

“No, I mean, well, yeah, but I was worried about you. Are you okay?”

Sighing, Link shook his head. “Nightmares.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He looked over at the rito, whose face was dark with concern.

“Just stuff from years ago. I’m going to grab something to drink.”

Revali followed him into the kitchen.

“Can I help in any way?”

“I mean…” Link looked away, setting his glass of water back on the counter. “I could use a hug.”

To his surprise, he felt warm feathers envelop him. He leaned into him, trying not to cry.

“It’s scary, remembering the past.”

Revali gently turned him to face him, saying, “If you need to talk about it, I’m here, okay?”

Link nodded, rubbing at his eyes. The rito held him tightly, humming softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hush now, Link. It happens.”

“May I… kiss you?”

“If that would help, go ahead.”

Link kissed his cheek, then snuggled himself back into his arms. Revali could feel both of their hearts racing, but said nothing.

“You’re so soft,” Link commented.

“Don’t tell anyone, they’ll never leave me alone.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, maybe we should get you back in bed.”

Link looked up again, pouting slightly. After rolling his eyes, Revali leaned down and nipped at his bottom lip with his beak.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Link said, smiling.

“Thank you.” Revali kept a wing around him as they walked back to his room.

“Can we stay up for a little while?” the blond asked, sitting on the bed.

“What do you want to do? I’m afraid I’m fairly boring.”

Reaching up to tug on one of the rito’s braids, Link responded, “You’re hardly boring.”

“How kind of you,” Revali said dryly. “Well, what do you want to do then?”

Link shrugged. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Sheesh, who knew hylians were so romantic.” He leaned forward slightly. “Go ahead.”

“I mean, if you’re gonna be a jerk. I don’t see you giving any suggestions.”

“Shut up.”

“Bird brain.”

Sighing, Revali leaned down and nipped at his lip again. “Shut up, idiot.”

“Is that how rito kiss?”

“No, rito kiss like this.” He carefully pulled Link close and pushed their foreheads together, adding, “I figured it would be more natural for you to do it the other way.”

“Gotcha. This is nice.”

After releasing him, Revali sat back against the wall. “Do you have any serious suggestions for what to do?”

“Who said kissing wasn’t a serious suggestion?” Link asked, feigning offense.

“If the hylian wants to make out I suppose I can allow myself to do so. Do you have a prefered method?”

“I really like it when you do that biting thing, if that’s okay.” Link felt his face heat up, and rubbed his neck.

“That’s okay. May I?” Revali put out a hand, offering to bring him closer.

Nodding, Link scootched over, kissing the end of his beak. In retaliation, the rito nipped at his nose, and gently pushed him back against the pillows.


End file.
